Legacy
Legacy is the third episode of season 8 and the 176th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins at Ishiyama's house, are eating breakfast together with but she says him that there is a black car who was all day but she says him that they were without moving since the Lyoko-Warriors went out of the centre of minors. Hiroki looks by the window in front of the black car parked and there is the agent Chloe and her mates watched, it's clear that it won't be easy to rid of them. Yumi gathers with her parents kissing them and she goes to Kadic, Hiroki says Yumi before going that it has to deceive the car that will be pursuing them all the afternoon. She goes out of the house and walks as if she was very calm, but she doesn't take away an eye to car, while Sissi and William are in the park during his romantic relation, Sissi sees a car parked at Kadic from far that it hasn't moved all the afternoon. William thinks that will be the FBI agents watching them and their parents such that they had called recently, but he feels harassed. The couple goes to the class, the students and the Lyoko-Warriors arrive on time at Latin subject, arrives to say that from now she will teach the class of Latin to substitute Evan and says that he no longer works in Kadic by some personal reason but the Lyoko-Warriors already know why. After finishing the class, Aelita goes to the Hermitage when she finds a package without name but she doesn't know the one who left it, thinks that it has been Checkmate or another person. She takes the package and leaves it in the table to open it, inside there are 7 iPhones for the Lyoko-Warriors with a function incorporated connected by remote to the supercomputer. She calls the Lyoko-Warriors to come to the Hermitage to say some novelty of the package received. Afterwards they arrive and teach it, Jeremy looks the iPhone that there's a function incorporated to substitute their smartphones and it's able to call without having to be tracked by the FBI. Aelita grows her hope that this package can belong to Franz after his "death", Jeremy checks inside but there wasn't at all save with a piece of the White Pawn (possibly refers to the signature of Franz Hopper) and shows that he's alive but he doesn't explain still as he survived at the explosion of the factory without being seen. The Lyoko-Warriors also take their iPhones to substitute their smartphones and save it in the package. With the new iPhones smart to use, they put all their numbers of contacts, Odd does him a small mockery to the FBI if they think that they can be able to track with a small soft insult on James and Chloe. While outside, at Ishiyama's house, Akiko fed up that the black car still follows without moving, strikes it softly to say some words to Chloe and want to that they go of once or threat with calling to the police by bullying and report them. She complains that she already has had enough for harassing him, Chloe calms Akiko but she still is angered and finishes giving a slap to Chloe, got angry a bit but her mate retains her in his arm and says that she doesn't deserve to litigate like this, at the end the car goes away. Takeo does him congratulate to Akiko for being the brave woman but surely that sooner or later they will go back inside at all, looking how the car moves away. When Yumi returns to her house when finding her parents, she asks what happened, and they say him that Akiko achieved to convince the agents to leave the house or loomed them report them giving with a small conversation no amicable to the agent Chloe and has been worth it. But she thinks that it's not sufficient to throw them and they will return inside at all going to their house. They seat in the chair of the kitchen, tired and asking when goes to finish all this. Yumi takes Akiko's hand promising that all will end and they need time until all calm a bit. While the another black car this still following William slowly by the street that he's being still harassed, when it appears William's mother finding by chance and helps him everything to do them "frighten off" to the agents that she has an idea. The mother takes in his bag a hammer and strikes to the car hood repeatedly until the agent goes out of the car and that leave him in peace, but she denies it striking one and again until saying to leave them in peace or James will do him report by bullying and leave them in peace of their life of once, but the agent doesn't obey him but at the end she continuous striking until shattering the rear-view mirror very strongly and falls to the floor. And afterwards she runs by the another side breaking the another rear-view mirror until his mates go out of the car and take her the hammer. She defends and finishes giving a strong attack of karate to the face of the agent and by behind also releasing of his shoulders to the style of the Penkat Silat, leaving William surprised that she doesn't have neither idea that she knows karate. She takes him the hammer behind the seat of the car and breaks him the glass of all the included sides of the forward. The agents go away but they don't go to detain her by aggression and she save the hammer in her bag smiling and looking to William that all is well. William is almost paralysed by what his mother has done, and afterwards follows her to go home since they have caused a small excitement by the street and they go home quietly. While in the park, the agents gather with Chloe and James asking that if they still can continue watching the Lyoko-Warriors or leave them alone, but James contradicts her and says that it's better to continue with the surveillance secretly. Gallery CarFBI.jpg|An FBI car in front of Yumi's house. Episode176.jpg|A car of the FBI broken by the hammer of William's mother. es:Legado fr:Héritage Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes